You All Everybody
by dingue
Summary: CharlieOC survivor. Can someone Charlie Pace meets after a life altering event help him overcome his drug addiction? Just some CharlieOC shipping. hah. i stopped it. sucked anyways - it was becoming an effing mary sue! come back later


**Title:** You All Everybody  
  
**Chapter 1:** Fate  
  
**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize isn't mine.  
  
**Summary:** Charlie/OC survivor; Can someone Charlie meets after his plane crashes help him overcome his addiction? Basically, some chick survives the crash and we get some Charlie/OC shipping. Much with teh wootage. I might do some Jack/Kate because i'm also a fan of that.. but we shall see.

**Author's Note:** It begins with a passenger, Rei Cambriough, seated behind first class. I'm pretty much going by the episodes. I won't change anything unless I really hate what happened, like if Charlie got eaten. That would be the first thing to go. I'm also making the Japanese couple happy together instead of the husband being so selfish. But, if that turns out to be a plot bunny, i'll fix it. wheee. i love lost.

!break!!break!  
****  
  
"I've never been much of a flying person." Rei Cambriough smiled tentatively as the older woman sitting next to her spoke. "If I fall asleep, you better not bother me." She strapped a pink sleeping mask over her eyes and squirmed in her seat trying to find a comfortable position. Rei rolled her green eyes at the mass of red curls behind the annoying woman's head.  
  
_Just another stupid rich woman pissed because she missed her ticket to first class._ They were right behind it anyways.  
  
Rei yawned and let her gaze wander about the plane. Since the flight was international, the plane was much larger than anything she'd ever seen. A slow, boring movie played on the wall several rows across from her seat. She couldn't have watched it even if she had wanted to. The passenger beside her had to have the only set of headphones on their row. By now she was probably sitting on them.  
  
Her gaze drifted out of the small window beside her. The Caribbean sparkled below. She could not wait until the plane landed to see what life had in store for her. Of course, most girls at this time in their lives would be studying hard to continue their college years. Not in this case. Rei tried college. For two years. Now, on the verge of her twentieth birthday, she knew it was time for a change.

!break!  
  
A tired looking woman slumped back in her chair. Bumping the table slightly, a bit of coffee spilled out of her warm mug splattering brown on the hastily written letter before her. She sighed massaging her temples.  
  
_Why did it have to be like this.. Why did she have to be so difficult?_  
  
The scratch of tires against gravel and the jingling of keys alerted the woman that someone was at the front door. But it did not matter now. Nothing mattered. Her youngest daughter was falling into the abyss of lethargy and lose all sense of hard work. The front door slammed and a short girl barely into her twenties marched into the room placing her sleek black sunglasses on top of her head. The woman did not even move.  
  
"I see you got my letter." She said sharply, noticing the paper on the table. The woman at the table said nothing. "Look, mom. I did two years of college. It's just not for me." The mother began to shake with silent laughter. Slightly alarmed the girl reached a hand out to steady her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me." The woman spat. The girl's hand recoiled, hurt sinking into her eyes.  
  
"Mom.." The woman put her hands down and looked her daughter straight in the eye.  
  
"How could you do this to me. To yourself. To your family." The girl started to speak but was cut off. "I don't want to hear your excuses. It wasn't for you.." She scoffed. "College is an essential element for success in this world. If you drop out you will be living in a card board box on Broadway, New York instead of performing there."  
  
"Mom, i'm not going to live in a box on the street or play broadway."  
  
"Whatever. I will not tolerate your malcontent for my standards. You will finish college and you will attend medical school." Eyes flashing the girl lashed out.  
  
"Medical School!? No! I'm not doing that. No way." She crossed her arms defiantly. "I have a commitment. Medical school would leave no time for it."  
  
"A commitment? Oh no, playing in that silly band of yours with those punks you call 'friends' is no commitment."  
  
"Mother, they depend on me. I can't just say 'sorry I'm leaving I gotta go to medical school'!"  
  
"And why not?" The girl stared sadly up at her mother.  
  
"Because they depend on me." She choked. "They need me. I brought us here. I'm the glue holding it together." She fought back tears.  
  
"Listen to me Rei. It's medical school or you're out of this family." With an icy glare, the mother turned on heel and left the room.  
  
"Out of this family.." The girl repeated softly.

!break!  
  
tap. tap tap tap tap. tap tap. tap.  
  
Rei's eyes snapped open only to see a fogged blur. She blinked several times wondering why everything was so blurry when she realized she was leaning against a window. In a seat. Near the front of an international plane headed for Australia. Prying her head away from the plastic, a smudged blur showed where her forehead once was.  
  
_That's going to leave a mark.._ She thought as she furiously massaging the spot on her head. Slowly she sat back in her seat. How long had she been asleep? The red head next to her was snoring away so probably not too long.  
  
tap tap tap.  
  
That noise! It was what had woken her up! What was that? It didn't sound close but it carried over the noises of the plane. She glanced around but saw nothing except several sleeping people, a small girl playing with two barbies, and a couple of empty seats. A heavy australian accent shouted from the back on the plane.  
  
"Sir! Sir please!"  
  
_The hell?_ Rei turned in her chair and peered over the tops of the cushiony blue seats. Suddenly a slightly panic stricken looking man pushed past the beverage cart and rushed through the aisle. Several flight attendants hurried behind him.  
  
_That man.._ Rei mused as she watched him disappear into a bathroom at the back of her section. He looked strangely familiar.  
  
The seatbelt sign flickered on and Rei laughed to herself as the woman next to her had taken hers off. _She told me not to disturb her if she was sleeping.._ Giggling evily she checked to make sure her own was on and leaned her head against the window getting a clear view of the other side of the plane through the cracks in the seats. When that guy came out she would remember who he was.  
  
Suddenly, the plane shook violently. Someone screamed. A nasal voice came over the intercom explaining that it was just a bit of turbulence. Completely normal. Completely safe. That man from before stumbled out of the bathroom and into the middle area of the fuselodge. He fell into a seat as the plane endured even harder shaking. The woman next to Rei had woken up. She began breathing heavily. Faster. Faster. The plane was shaking harder and harder. The red haired woman gave a strangled cry and slumped sideways on the empty chair beside her. Life masks fell from the ceiling. Rei struggled to put one on the woman after ripping off her sleeping mask. Her eyes were wide open and unmoving.  
  
With an earsplitting roar and a gust of wind, the back of the plane tore off. Bodies and cargo were sucked out into the blue behind. Rei whimpered as the noise got louder and louder. Suddenly the front of the plane was falling faster than the half behind her. She stared helplessly at the face she saw first. He stared terrified back at her as his section of the plane fell back. Out her window she barely caught sight of a sea of green the plane was heading towards..  
  
Flames burned at the edge of the beach on a forgotten island well out of the way of any air plane or ship routes. Screaming.. Death.. Torture, it was all the people felt as they staggered in agony about the wreckage. The hot tropical sun beat down on the scene of utter chaos below.

!break!  
  
A single man with the destiny to help and save many stumbled out of the dense jungle and stood in bewilderment at the outer most side of the scene. Mouthing the word 'five' he sprinted to the closest person in need.  
  
Nearby, a suited woman picked herself off the ground staring in awe at her wrists. She was free.  
  
A huge chunk of burning metal smashed to the ground inches behind an astonished looking man. He did a double take at the thing that almost took his life and moved away quickly.  
  
Lying close, an old man blearily gazed at his twitching foot. Standing slowly as if he had not done it in a while, he smiled broadly as he stood at his full height.  
  
Contractions seared through the pregnant body of a pretty, Australian woman. She screamed in pain as her fists dug into the warm sand beneath her.  
  
Thundering through the wreckage, a large man with a mass of brown hair came to her aid.  
  
A skinny blonde girl stood in the middle of it all screaming at the top of her lungs keeping her eyes shut as tightly as possible as if it would block out the horrible reality around her.  
  
Her brother stumbled about the sand asking everyone for pens. He was answered with a dirty look, if answered at all.  
  
A Japanese couple held onto each other rocking back and forth under a piece of wing to the rhythm of the dying engine as terror encircled the survivors of the fateful plane crash.

!break!  
  
Pain. Unbelievable pain like nothing she had ever felt cut through her limp body. Rei moaned softly and tried to coax her spinning brain back to reality. Eyes open slits, she uneasily surveyed her surroundings.  
  
It was hard to tell what she was looking at. Everything seemed to be out of focus. Blinking several times to clear her vision, Rei choked on a scream. The woman sitting next to her. She was.. staring at her.  
  
No longer in her seat, the woman was pinned to the side of the plane by a stray piece of metal. Her ghostly white face, wreathed in the springy fire red curls, was too close for comfort. Glossy eyes, wide open, gazed dauntingly back at her.  
  
Rei averted her gaze and tried to draw her attention to other matters: like how to get away from the woman and if anyone else was alive. But by the sound (and look) of things, she was the only survivor. A slow play by play recreated the last few airborne minutes of her life.  
  
The flashing lights. The screaming. The shaking. The splitting of the plane..  
  
The splitting of the plane! Of course! The other half of the plane must have landed somewhere else on the island. Shakily her fingers fumbled with the seatbelt. With a small 'click' she was jolted backwards as her seat flipped and was sent tumbling down the aisle.  
  
Rei tried to scream but her throat felt as if it had stuck together while she had been unconcious. She fell to the solid earth beneath her. Before she could grab onto anything, her head knocked against something hard and she blacked out.

!break!!break!  
****  
  
A/N: So.. what did you think? Leave me a review, s'il vous plait! The length of the chapters will probably get longer once some dialouge comes in.


End file.
